lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= Tumblr nntn69C7l51r7yelso1 250.gif Lolirock-galerie-quelques-captures-de-l-episode-une-voix-magique 5065568-L.jpg Lolirock-galerie-quelques-capture-de-l-episode-une-voix-magique 5065570-L.jpg Iris2.jpg Iris3.jpg Iris (transformed).png Iris and Auriana (transformed).png Three Princesses.png LR EP102-08-e1415011037414.jpg Tumblr inline ne170rn1BI1qap25p.jpg LR EP103-14-e1416220718443.jpg Tumblr ng0xggI54w1u0u1q7o1 500.jpg Tumblr ng3j3uCmEX1tpb85to1 500.gif Tumblr nibyeqgehh1tpb85to2 500.gif Tumblr nhq1r5Qhg81u0u1q7o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ni6kyjhpn71u0u1q7o1 500.jpg Tumblr nhq1r5Qhg81u0u1q7o9 1280.jpg LR EP101-10.07.03.12-e1413889783546.jpg Tumblr ndzdroIuqN1tpb85to6 r1 400.gif Tumblr nh6lq6U9mN1t0igjoo5 400.gif LR EP119 -11-e1421661814824.jpg LR EP119 -15-e1421661830890.jpg Crystal Solvenda 1x01.png Crystal Locatum 1x07 2.png Crystal Locatum 1x07.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h39m56s33.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h40m34s141.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h41m03s206.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h41m45s110.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h49m26s112.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h41m55s214.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h43m36s204.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h43m52s85.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h42m50s251.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h44m55s228.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h45m07s99.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h45m24s6.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h46m56s159.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h48m26s23.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h44m18s113.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h49m44s53.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-18-20h25m42s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-18-20h21m29s100.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-01h46m51s151.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-24-14h16m28s91.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-23-12h47m49s204.png Iris and Nathaniel Kiss - Be Mine.png|Iris and Nathaniel share their first kiss. Nathaniel protects Iris.png Iris and Nathaniel - Shanila Surprise (2).png Iris and Nathaniel - Shanila Surprise (1).png Iris and Nathaniel - Shanila Surprise.png Iris and Nathaniel's 2nd Kiss.png Iris and Nathaniel - Shanila Surprise (4).png Iris and Nathaniel - Be Mine.png Iris and Nathaniel - Shanila Surprise (3).png Iris and Nathaniel - Talia and Kyle Sittin in a Tree.png Iris and Nathaniel - Raffle Baffle.png Iris and Nathaniel dancing (3).png Iris and Nathaniel dancing (2).png Iris and Nathaniel dancing (1).png Iris, Nathaniel and Missy.png The Queen and Baby Iris.png Nathaniel and Iris - The Haunting (2).png Nathaniel gives Iris a Flower.png Nathaniel and Iris - The Haunting (1).png Nathaniel with Rose Flower.png Talia reunites with Izira.png Iris and Gramorr.png The Princesses Captured.png Iris blushing over Nathaniel.png Iris, Nathaniel and Missy (1).png The Princesses transported to Ephedia.png Iris and Lefth (4).png Iris and Lefth (3).png Iris and Lefth (2).png Iris and Lefth (1).png Iris and Lefth.png Iris and Nathaniel - To Find a Princess (3).png Iris and Nathaniel - To Find a Princess (2).png Iris and Nathaniel - To Find a Princess (1).png Iris and Nathaniel - To Find a Princess.png King and Queen of Ephedia (Dream).png Shocked Princesses.jpg Iris and Nathaniel - Batty.jpg The New LoliRock (5).jpg The New LoliRock (4).jpg The New LoliRock (3).jpg The New LoliRock (2).jpg The New LoliRock (1).jpg Home Pt II.jpg The Princesses hiding their secret.jpg Iris and Her Mother.jpg Iris Powers Up.jpg Princesses Together to Fight Gramorr.jpg Iris and Nathaniel - No Thanks for the Memories.png Iris_with_a_book.PNG LoliRock Wallpaper (7).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (6).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (5).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (4).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (3).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (2).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (1).jpg The New LoliRock (5).jpg The New LoliRock (4).jpg The New LoliRock (3).jpg The New LoliRock (2).jpg The New LoliRock (1).jpg |-|Season 2= Other |-|Concept Arts= Star Princess 1.png Concept art of LoliRock from 2011.png Starpriness.png Iris.jpg LoliRockConceptArt1.jpg LoliRockConceptArt2.jpg MAGICAL GIRL 4.png MAGICAL GIRL 3.png MAGICAL GIRL.png Iris' stage outfits 2.png Iris' stage outfits 1.png Iris - Attitudes.png Iris in magical suit - Attitudes and Expressions.png IRIS - Turn Head.png Iris in magical suit - Head and Hairs Turnaround.png Iris in magical suit - Body turnaround construction.png Iris Magical - Turn Body.png Iris - Expressions 2.png Iris - Expressions.png Iris Turn Body.png LoliRock Concept Art (3).jpg Iris and Talia Concept Art (1).jpg LoliRock Concept Art (2).jpg LoliRock Concept Art (1).jpg Iris Concept Art (2).jpg Iris Concept Art (1).jpg |-|Artworks/Wallpaper= Celebrate.png Iris 5078.png Iris sitting.jpg Badge iris 03-copie1-255x300.jpg Thumb 02.png Wallpaper lolirock 03 1920.jpg Une vie magique.jpg 11420951 987107961308203 1812762470 n.jpg Youloveit ru lolirock kartinki images17.png Lolirock 430x242.jpg Tumblr nd3c15TRHM1u0u1q7o1 500.png Images.jpg Original poster.png LoliRock wallpaper.jpg The infamous spoiler changed.jpg Concept sills.jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (8).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (7).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (6).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (5).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (4).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (3).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (2).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (1).jpg tumblr_nvtim2fuDU1u6xzq9o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nvxa4ccm8T1u6xzq9o1 1280.jpg |-|PNG'S= Iris.png Iris1.png Lolirock-amies-pour-la-vie-(paroles) 5038776-L.png Lolirock_gif_bff_by_thelocked-d86mxpj.png FullLoli2.png FullLoli3.png Category:Iris Category:Ephedia Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Royalty Category:Nathaniel Category:Heroes Category:LoliRock Category:LoliRock Gallery Category:Magical Princess Category:Black Crystal Summoners